FROZEN, un nuevo reino
by Danielle Chocolatt
Summary: Un día cuando Kristoff trabajaba en lo alto de las montañas consigue a una misteriosa mujer embarazada que necesita ayuda, Anna está a punto de tener el bebé y Elsa está nerviosa ¿Qué pasara?
1. Un nuevo día

"**FROZEN, un nuevo reino"**

**Danielle Chocolatt**

**Copyright to Disney**

**CAPITULO 01: Nuevo día.**

Reino de Arendelle, un reino pacífico y de indudable belleza alberga en su palacio a una maravillosa familia real, una de las mejores según sus habitantes, amables, comprensibles, divertidos, todo lo que se podría esperar de un reino y para mayor felicidad, la princesa Anna esperaba pacientemente su segundo bebé, su primer bebe ahora de tres años fue una pequeña y linda princesita, Klara, con cabellos tan bellos como los de su padre, Kristoff, y ojos como los de su tía la Reina Elsa, sin embargo ésta no había heredado sus congelantes poderes.

Anna y Kristoff se habían casado hacia cuatro años, para ellos había sido hace poco pero cuando recordaban se sentían tan viejos, pero felices, su boda aunque tuvo algunos pormenores se llevó a cabo con mucha alegría en el pueblo todos hablaban de la boda y sólo de eso. Anna cambio su aspecto de chica aventurera a mujer casada sin embargo mantenía su espíritu juvenil y su felicidad, por otro lado Kristoff era feliz con su nueva vida, acompañaba a Anna en sus viajes como mano derecha de la Reina pero sólo algunas veces pues debía proveer de hielo a la aldea. Elsa no se casó, ni conoció a su alma gemela, hacia fiestas, nunca cerraba las puertas y era feliz haciendo feliz a su gente, tenía todo lo que ella pudiera desear.

Kristoff aún mantenía su título como _proveedor oficial de hielo de Arendelle _y lo llevaba con gran orgullo, pues cada día subía a las montañas congeladas y llevaba hielo al pueblo. Un día muy especial fue cuando en su trineo sus cantos resonaban en las montañas congeladas, cantaba sobre lo feliz que era, lo bellas que eran su hija y esposa, la estabilidad del reino y por supuesto por su amigo y compañero de título, Sven.

_El frío se apodera de la mañana Sven,_

_Todo congelado mientras en otro lado hay verano,_

_Nosotros sentimos calor también con estos trajes tan ajustados_

_Descansan a estas horas, mi princesa y mi bebé,_

_Mientras yo trabajo y ver sus sonrisas crecer_

Cantar lo hacía feliz y más recordar la sonrisa de su hija al llegar a casa, pero no era momento de recuerdos era tiempo de trabajar así que cortaba y sacaba el hielo, cortar y sacar, se repetía mientras cargaba el trineo del hielo de la más alta calidad.

─Tiempo de irnos Sven ─Dijo alegremente mientras caminaba hacia el trineo y se sacudía la nieve. Sven tomó aire y comenzó a correr, amaban la velocidad, veían las montañas ya oscuras ocultando su nieve pero mostrando su peligro inminente, los lobos solían salir a esas horas pero algo extraño sucedía, ninguno aparecía─ Demasiada calma ─habló Kristoff en un suspiro, observaba todas las direcciones, atrás, a la derecha, izquierda y nada, al observar al frente vio un poco en la lejanía una sombra oscura, el cuerpo de una persona tendida en el suelo─ ¡Detente Sven! ─Grito haciendo que su fiel compañero se detuviera, saltó de su trineo con una linterna y observo aquél cuerpo, era una mujer de larga cabellera negra─ ¿Esta bien? ─preguntó mientras se arrodillaba para tocar a la mujer, sintió su frío cuerpo pero escuchó un respiro. La mujer al sentir la presencia de Kristoff subió la mirada y lo tomó de la mano diciendo:

─Por favor, ayúdeme, estoy embarazada ─En ese momento Kristoff reaccionó y tomó a la mujer rápidamente entre sus brazos, no sólo estaba fría, estaba congelada y en su estado temía lo peor.

─ ¡Resista! ─Imploró mientras le colocaba una manta, la mujer le sonrió y Sven corrió, esta vez no corría para sentirse genial, no, esta vez era para salvar dos vidas, la de la mujer y su bebé. Faltaba mucho para llegar dónde los trolls y el hielo que llevaba en su trineo dificultaba a Sven a correr más rápido así que Kristoff tuvo que cortar la soga que los ataba y dejarlos ir, sentía que el tiempo se agotaba y la mujer cada vez empeoraba más, cada vez que la miraba pensaba que si fuera Anna el alma se le rompería y no volvería a ser el mismo.

─Eres un buen hombre ─Murmuro la mujer con escalofríos─ ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

─Soy Kristoff ─Dijo con una leve sonrisa para confortarla─ ¿y usted?

─ ¿Yo?...prefiero olvidarlo ─habló con dolor en su voz─ Kristoff, disculpa si abuso de tu amabilidad pero si me llegara a pasar algo cuida de mi bebe…si es niño quiero que se llame como tú, que me haz salvado… ─Dijo con tristeza, Kristoff sólo la escuchaba pues la voz de la mujer se escuchaba frágil y sabía que en algún momento pararía para conservar fuerzas─ si es niña…llámala Dina…

Luego reino el silencio y la velocidad, Sven se sentía exhausto pero no pararía hasta llevar a la mujer con los trolls.

Pasaron pocos minutos pero Kristoff lo sintió como si fueran horas para llegar con su familia, todos estaban convertidos en piedra.

─ ¿Dónde está Peabie? ─preguntó sin dar un respiro, los trolls al escuchar la voz de Kristoff se alegraron y se juntaron alrededor de él pero en cuanto iban a hablar sobre sus felicidades observaron a la mujer que llevaba en brazos, una mujer con cabello negro como la oscuridad que por el frio que sentía no podía siquiera abrir los ojos, no sentía fuerzas, en seguida al presentir que algo andaba mal apareció el más sabio de los trolls, Peabie.

─Está congelada ─Dijo Kristoff rápidamente.

─Lo siento Kristoff pero ella no necesita magia para curarse, necesita un doctor, ve y llévala al reino rápidamente, no hay tiempo que perder ─Y así sin más Kristoff tuvo que dejar su trineo y familia en el mismo lugar, sólo se llevó a Sven para llegar más rápidamente al reino y que el doctor real atendiera a la pobre mujer. La nieve pasaba a través de las pesuñas de Sven y u jadeo se congelaba en el aire hasta que por fin llego a los principios del reino y ya no veía sus suspiros congelarse en el aire, sólo observaba fijamente el reino, faltaba poco.

En el castillo Anna comenzaba a preocuparse por su esposo.

─ ¡ya debería haber llegado! ─Hablo exaltada, a su lado Elsa la confortaba.

─Descuida Anna, seguro llegará pronto ─Dijo con su calmada voz aun así Anna no se calmó fue entonces que se dio cuenta que era tiempo, tiempo de tener el bebé.

─Elsa, el bebé está por salir ─Aviso con alegría a Elsa.

─ ¿Qué? ─Grito Elsa sorprendida─ ¡No puede ser, iré por el doctor tú ve y siéntate en la cama! ─Corrió feliz y abrumada a la busca del doctor real─ ¡Doctor, doctor! ─grito en cuanto llego a su casa sin darse cuenta que el pueblo se sorprendió al ver a la reina en la calle, con cada paso congelaba el suelo pero era normal su gente sabía que algo pasaba─ Es el bebé, está aquí ─Dijo alegremente, ella y el doctor sonrieron para luego salir corriendo hacia el castillo. La gente se apartaba de su camino mientras ellos avanzaban así que llegaron rápidamente junto a Anna que yacía en la cama junto a la pequeña Klara que observaba con curiosidad a su madre.

─mama ─murmuro con su suave voz.

─Estoy bien Klara, pronto tendrás un hermano ─Hablo con dificultad. El doctor sacó todos sus instrumentos y comenzó a dar instrucciones a los sirvientes a su alrededor, agua, pañuelos, todo lo que fuese necesario para el bebé que estaba por llegar al mundo.

─ ¿Dónde estás Kristoff? ─murmuró Anna, esperando que su esposo llegara justo a tiempo para recibir a su segundo hijo.

─Iré a buscarlo ─Le dijo Elsa a una sirvienta, bajo con calma las escaleras y al llegar a la puerta del castillo y abrirla Kristoff pasó rápidamente dentro con la mujer en manos─ ¿Kristoff? ─Habló sorprendida él giro y observo a la Reina.

─Me dijeron que aquí estaba el Doctor ─Hablo exaltado y exhausto─ necesito que trate a ésta mujer…

─Hay que llevarla rápido pero Anna está a punto de tener al bebe ─Dijo Elsa preocupada, tanto por su hermana como con la mujer embarazada. Repentinamente la mujer comenzó a sentir contracciones, el tiempo de su bebe también había llegado, no había más tiempo así que Elsa y Kristoff corrieron al cuarto dónde estaba Anna.

─ ¡Kristoff! ─Gritó Anna al verlo.

─ ¡Anna! ─Dijo él alegremente pero luego se dirigió al doctor─ Doctor ésta mujer también está a punto de tener un bebé, además ella está congelada…

El doctor ordenó a una sirvienta a estar al tanto de Anna y dio un rápido chequeo a la mujer─ Está muy delicada…me sorprende que aun este viva, llévala a otra habitación enseguida iré.

─ ¿Y que pasara con Anna? ─pregunto Kristoff.

─Ella estará bien, no te preocupes, su parto es sano… ─afirmo─ ahora ve y acomoda a ésta mujer, haz que este bien cubierta.

Y así fue, Kristoff fue y llevo a la mujer a otra habitación la cubrió con muchas mantas y le pidió que resistiera mientras llegaba el doctor. Elsa fue a aquella habitación y reemplazó a Kristoff para que él pudiera acompañar a Anna en el parto, la reina veía fijamente a la desconocida, tan frágil, se acercó a ella y sintió el frio de su cuerpo, sin embargo su vientre, donde estaba el bebé estaba cálido, como el amanecer en el verano, se sintió feliz y a la vez triste de que la mujer tuviera tan mal infortunio se vio desconcertada cuando otro doctor abrió rápida y bruscamente la puerta.

─Me han avisado de la situación ─Habló sin detenerse─ Reina Elsa si me lo permite necesitaré de su ayuda ya que la mayoría de las sirvientas están con su hermana Anna… ─ella asintió y comenzó a recibir instrucciones por parte del Doctor, le pasaba toallas, agua, todo lo necesario mientras escuchaba los gritos de la mujer y los gritos de su hermana en la lejanía. Pasaron horas antes de que el bebe mostrara señales─ su cabeza está saliendo ─aviso el doctor, el corazón de Elsa dio un sobresalto y sonrío, quizá su hermana también estuviera a punto de tener al bebé. Primero fue la cabeza, luego el cuerpo, salió poco a poco hasta que finalmente nació─ ¡Es una niña! ─Gritó el doctor alegremente, cortó el cordón, la limpió y la colocó al lado de su madre─ felicitaciones ─dijo cálidamente, la mujer sonrió.

─Es…hermosa… ─Murmuro. Elsa se sentía tan feliz que no pudo aguantar a preguntar:

─ ¿Cuál es el nombre?

─…Dina… ─murmuro y observo a la "chica" que ayudo a su parto─ reina…Elsa…

Elsa sólo sonrió y observo a la pequeña niña.

─ ¡Es un niño! ─Gritó Kristoff a Elsa luego de entrar bruscamente─ ¡Un niño! ─decía emocionado, en cuanto observó a la mujer que él ayudo se arrodilló y dio un beso en la mejilla─ ¿Estas bien?

─Feliz, mi bebé está viva y es hermosa ─Dijo exhausta.

─ ¿Es niña? ─preguntó.

─Sí, al parecer no quería llevar tu nombre ─sonrió y sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, el doctor aparto a Kristoff y exigió silencio para escuchar sus latidos, eran irregulares y rápidos, no sabía qué hacer y los gritos de la mujer no lo dejaban meditar que hacer así que sin nada que hacer la mujer murió. Pronto fue enterrada y no pasaba día en que Kristoff no le llevará flores a su tumba.

El nuevo hijo de Anna, Denis, era la propia imagen de su padre a excepción de sus ojos que eran de un hermoso verde, el reino era pacifico salvo por los lloriqueos de los bebés. Dina por su lado fue criada por los ya un poco ancianos Kai y Gerda, ellos la amaban como su propia hija ya que no tenían ninguno, todo marchaba perfectamente, pero un día, en el cumpleaños número uno de la pequeña una fiebre que no podía ser controlada se apoderó de ella, sus padres adoptivos no tuvieron otra opción que llevarla con la Reina Elsa.

─ ¡Reina Elsa! ─llamó Kai─ la pequeña Dina está enferma.

─ ¿Qué tiene? ─preguntó Elsa preocupada, pues de algún modo ella se sentía como su madre o quizá tía por verla y ayudarla a nacer, ella al igual que sus sobrinos era la luz de su felicidad y no quería que la pequeña tuviera el mismo destino que su madre, por lo menos no por mucho tiempo.

─tiene una fiebre muy alta y no quiere mejorar ─habló Gerda con preocupación y la niña en brazos. Dina no lloraba, sólo jadeaba y sudaba.

─Necesita enfriarse un poco ─murmuro Kai─ y usted mi reina tiene magia, quizá si la dejamos un tiempo con usted ella mejore…

Elsa lo meditó por un momento, sentía mucho amor por la niña era imposible no aceptar además la pequeña no debía y Elsa no quería que tuviera el mismo destino que su madre así que acepto, Kai y Gerda le dejaron un pequeño bolso con la ropa de la pequeña y le dieron instrucciones de cómo cuidar a la niña, Elsa sería madre, al menos por un tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bienvenidos a mi primera historia de FROZEN, éste capítulo sería más largo pero creo que es más divertido que haya un capítulo especial para Elsa siendo madre así que en el otro capítulo veremos que sucede.<strong>

**Espero que cada capítulo tenga una canción, la primera es la de Kristoff, la parte subrayada la hace con la voz de "Sven".**

**Recuerden seguirme en Facebook (La página está en mi perfil), Deviantart y demás… Dejen reviews constructivos, díganme mis errores, no me molesto a menos que sean groseros, nah igual sólo ignoro esos comentarios, sin más que decir ¡Saludos y cómo siempre les deseo suerte!**


	2. Festejos

_**Capítulo 02: Festejo.**_

Elsa dormía profundamente luego de un día exhaustivo de trabajo en el reino, firmar papeles, hacer cartas, era muy agotador, comenzó a soñar con la nieve, con su reino en verano, cosas hermosas pero todo fue arruinado por el incesante sollozo de una bebe que no había comido en la noche y exigía comer, ahora.

─Está bien Dina, ya voy...─dijo Elsa bostezando por el cansancio, tomo a la bebe en sus brazos y bajo a la cocina a pedir algo de leche pero sus sirvientes dormían así que no sabía dónde buscar la comida de la pequeña, ambas se miraron confundidas─ ¿Qué? No hay leche por aquí, ¿qué más puedes comer?─fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió una idea, preguntar a Anna, la voz de la experiencia en lo que bebes se refiere. Toco la puerta de la habitación de la pareja casada─ Anna, soy yo...Elsa ─espero por un momento y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a su hermana exhausta y adormilada.

─ ¿Que sucede Elsa? ─pregunto─ a estas horas no quiero hacer un muñeco

─ ¿Qué? ─se extrañó Elsa─ no quiero hacer un muñeco de nieve es que Dina tiene hambre, no hay leche y...

─ Está bien ─suspiro─ tengo un poco de leche aquí... ─dijo.

─ ¿Qué? no, no hace falta que le des de tu leche, solo quiero leche de vaca...

─A eso me refería ─contesto Anna al entender que su hermana pensaba que le daría a Dina la leche de sus pechos─ traeré la leche... ─se introdujo en la habitación y tomo la leche─ aquí tienes si necesitas algo mas solo toca...

─Gracias, Anna, descansa -dicho esto el pequeño Denis comenzó a llorar.

─No creo que descance ahora...─suspiro Anna. Dina escucho el lloriqueo del otro pequeño y se entregó también al llanto.

─Yo tampoco... ─Afirmo.

─Ellos parecen tan coordinados ─hablo Anna con calidez- nos vemos mañana Elsa...

─Hasta mañana ─se despidió de su hermana y se dirigió a su habitación para alimentar a Dina, la pequeña al principio se negaba pero luego acepto la leche de buen modo, la fiebre aun seguía allí y aunque había bajado unos cuantos grados continuaba grave así que Elsa opto por dormir con Dina a su lado y suavemente comenzó a cantar una canción de cuna que hizo que la pequeña durmiera apaciblemente. Ambas se entregaron a la noche y durmieron como si fueran madre e hija.

_Una pesadilla comenzaba a asomarse en la mente de Elsa, ella congelando todo, congelando a Dina._

Despertó rápidamente y observo que la habitación estaba congelada, pero para su felicidad Dina estaba bien, extrañamente bien, algo pasaba con Dina pero no sabía qué era así que descongelo la habitación y continúo con su sueño.

Un nuevo día comenzó, Kristoff cuidaba a Denis, Dina y Klara mientras que Anna ayudaba a Elsa como su mano derecha a buscar nuevas alianzas comerciales y también a renovarlas, enviaban mensajeros a muchos reinos algunos que no conocían y eran verdaderamente lejanos y otros que se ubicaban cerca de Arendelle y era verdaderamente fácil llegar a ellos, tres días si se iba sin descanso y en caballo, quizá en renos si para llegar al reino había que cruzar la montaña helada.

El resto del día transcurrió normalmente entre manuscritos, visitas al pueblo y comida, la más majestuosa comida que los reyes pudieran desear desde un buen pollo guisado, galletas de todos los tipos y por supuesto, chocolate, todo el chocolate que las hermanas pudieran comer en toda su vida.

Se hizo de noche y eso significaba tiempo de Elsa como madre, esta vez se preparó totalmente para la noche, pidió leche a sus sirvientes y la llevó a su habitación antes de que Dina la exigiera, de esa forma se ahorraba el trabajo de bajar a la cocina o despertar a Anna nuevamente durante la noche pero sus planes se vieron frustrados nuevamente por la bebé, ésta vez no protestaba por la comida sino por algo apestoso que salía de su pañal y que Elsa no quería descubrir, pensaba dejarlo pasar pero entonces recordó, ahora tenía 23 años no conocía a ningún chico que quisiera salir con ella (De hecho, conocía a varios pero sólo les importaba su fortuna) o que ella quisiera tanto como para salir con él así que pensó y meditó que su tiempo con Dina sería la única vez que actuaría como madre, asi que seria la mejor.

Busco en sus gabinetes y tenía muchos pañales para la pequeña pero tenía que buscar más y más "herramientas" para poder salir de ese desafío, pasaban las horas, pero sólo a la media noche fue que pudo conciliar el sueño después de haber hecho aquello.

Ese calor reconfortante que no quema, no incomoda, sólo está ahí para hacerte sentir bien, Elsa lo había experimentado dos veces en su vida, con Anna y ahora con Dina, no podía esperar a construir un muñeco de nieve con ella.

Kristoff se había levantado temprano esa mañana, debía trabajar nuevamente, ir a cantar a esas montañas que él conocía tan bien dejando a su esposa e hijos durmiendo en casa. Anna se levantó temprano por los lloriqueos y sollozos de su hijo Denis, pero poco esperaba que justo antes de terminar de alimentar a su hijo menor escuchara a Elsa correr de un lado a otro buscando y llevando cosas a su habitación.

Sábanas, toallas, incluso llevaba en manos una cubeta, además se dio cuenta de algo muy particular, Elsa estaba seguramente desesperada o cansada por que el frío en el lugar se comenzaba a notar, cada vez que su hermana Elsa caminaba de un lado a otro la capa de hielo que se formaba en el suelo era más densa, incluso no pasó mucho tiempo para que Olaf apareciera cargando baldes con la reina, fue entonces cuando Anna preguntó: ─ ¿Está todo bien Elsa?

─ No es momento Anna ─Dijo mientras continuaba su ajetreada rutina.

─ Fuf, eso de limpiar cansa mucho ─comentó Olaf sentándose cerca de las piernas de Anna─ ¿Cómo es que tú si puedes con dos bebes y Elsa no puede con una?

─ ¿Experiencia? ─Dijo luego de un extenso silencio. Apenas la bella durmiente de Arendelle, Klara, se levantó comenzó a correr con su tía con toallas y demás pero sólo lo hacía por diversión, un motivo distinto al de Elsa.

La pequeña Dina sollozaba mientras veía el charco que se había formado en la habitación, agua, leche e incluso su pañal formaba parte del horror que se había vuelto la habitación, Elsa no soportaba verla llorar, la quería demasiado y quería que Dina la quisiera tanto o más de lo que ella lo hacía. En su momento Elsa tuvo que pedir a Klara que cuidara a Dina, ambas eran pequeñas, pero el desastre de la habitación era de vital importancia y dos niñas en el castillo no podrían hacer nada malo.

─Ven Dina, vamos a jugar ─Dijo Klara alegremente mientras corría tomando la mano de la "_gemela_" de Denis.

_Sabes, yo soy una princesa_

_Y aunque tú no lo seas,_

_Eres mi amiga, hermana, y más_

_Otras niñas sólo hablan de mi corona_

_Mientras, yo, ¿yo?_

_¿De qué quiero hablar?_

_Del cielo azul y el rojo fuego_

Mientras más cantaban más y más se divertían, de un momento a otro Klara sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo en cuanto tomó en sus manos a Dina, la bajó inmediatamente y la observó, sus ojos antes oscuros se habían vuelto azules como el cielo que antes admiraba, Dina abrazó a Klara pero en vez de confortarla o hacerla sentir mejor sólo hizo que ésta sintiera de nuevo un escalofrío, no podía creer que Dina comenzara a desarrollar poderes como los de su tía. Pero en la mente de una niña de cuatro años no podía ser malo, Elsa hacia hermosas cosas con sus poderes ¿Por qué la pequeña haría cosas malas entonces? Al final, decidió guardar el secreto para sí misma, pensaba que eso no iba a ser posible hasta que vio cómo se dormía Dina, sus ojos azules volvían a ser oscuros, como siempre lo habían sido.

Los días pasaron tan rápido que parpadear se volvió un movimiento muy lento para Elsa y los demás.

El día de entregar a Dina había llegado y aunque no quería dejarla ir, debía hacerlo, ella no era su madre y sus nuevos padres sin duda serian Kai y Gerda.

El reino se había convertido en el mejor reino del que se pudiera hablar, todos hablaban de su bondad, pero esta vez también hablaban de algo más, Hans Weseterguard de las Islas del Sur había escapado de su celda pero en Arendelle a muy pocas personas le importaba éste hecho ya que en el castillo todos esperaban estar listos a tiempo para la gran fiesta de veintidós años de la princesa Klara.

Kristoff y Anna estaban muy felices por el cumpleaños número 22 de su hija, pero sus otros dos hijos sólo podían esperar a que la fiesta acabara. Oh, claro, como narradora de ésta historia no puedo olvidarme del tercer hijo, sí, tuvieron un tercero, su nombre es Boris un amante del mar, su sueño es ser capitán de un barco mercante de su reino, él nació dos años después de Denis (17) pero eso no impedía que el amor llegará a él, lo que más esperaba de la fiesta además de que terminará era poder invitar a bailar a la amiga de la familia, Dina la leñadora, como le llamaban muchos en el reino.

Anna y Kristoff estaban contentos con sus tres hijos y al contrario de lo que sucede en muchos matrimonios su amor se hacía más fuerte con el paso de los días, aunque sus hijos hubieran preferido menos besos frente a ellos.

Elsa, aún estaba soltera pero era feliz y eso era lo único que en realidad le importaba, además su hija "adoptiva", su familia y su reino la querían.

Klara, se guardó el secreto todos estos años, de hecho, se le había olvidado aquellos ojos azules y comenzaba a pensar más en cómo ser feliz y hacer crecer el reino junto a su tía Elsa y por supuesto, junto a su madre, padre y hermanos.

Denis y Dina eran harina de otro costal, mientras a Dina le encantaba el verde Denis prefería el azul, todos en el reino se burlaban de ellos por sus marcadas diferencias, aunque claro había algo que los unía, el amor por las fresas.

Olaf y Sven pues… la magia de Olaf nunca se acaba pero Sven comenzaba a tener cambios causados por la vejez y aunque esto es muy marcado en los animales éste dúo nunca dejaba de sorprender al reino con su unión amistosa.

Las personas comenzaban a llegar, la luna estaba llena mostrando toda su belleza e iluminando el palacio, el baile se hacía presente con muchos invitados de todos los reinos y de todo Arendelle, incluso el reino Corona estuvo presente en tan honrosa fiesta pero cuando el reloj marcó las siete Boris se comenzó a desesperar, había rechazado tantas chicas tan sólo para bailar con una y ella aún no había llegado.

─ ¿Qué tienes? ─preguntó Denis a su hermano mientras se alejaba de su última pareja de baile.

─Ella no llega ─Murmuro molesto, aunque ambos pelearan un poco no significaba que no hablaran acerca de chicas.

─Vamos, ¿hay muchas chicas aquí y tú te preocupas por una sola? ─preguntó el mayor sin saber de quién hablaba su hermano exactamente.

─Es que…ella seguramente no ha terminado de trabajar ─comentó. Su hermano negó rotundamente con la cabeza sin saber que con ese simple movimiento observaría a la lejanía a su siguiente pareja.

─Pues, piensa en ella mientras yo voy a bailar con Dina ─Dijo antes de correr alegremente a pedirle a Dina bailar. Boris maldijo por lo bajo su suerte.

─ ¿No te estas divirtiendo Boris? ─pregunto Olaf al acercarse al menor de la familia.

─mmm, no ─Hablo molesto mientras observaba el baile que ofrecían el príncipe y la leñadora al reino.

─Pues yo sí me divierto ─comento Olaf sin comprender la situación─ o, ¡ya sé que hacer para divertirte!

─ ¿Qué? ─preguntó.

─invita a bailar a alguien ─Olaf inocentemente no sabía que el adolescente planeaba hacer eso antes que su hermano se le adelantara con la chica─ el amor está en el aire Boris, sólo ve con alguna chica y pídele que baile contigo.

─lo haría si solo se pudiera robar la pareja de alguien…─pensó por un momento y pues claro que en una fiesta era posible robar la pareja de alguien─ Gracias Olaf eres el mejor ─dijo alegremente haciendo muy feliz al muñeco de nieve.

─Vaya a decir verdad bailas muy bien para ser leñadora Dina ─Hablo Denis mientras daba una vuelta a su pareja de baile.

─Siempre he bailado bien, es sólo que se supone que el príncipe solo baila con esas chicas obsesionadas por la corona ─Comento burlona mientras señalaba un grupo de chicas que la observaba a ella con envidia y a él con un profundo amor verdadero millonario─ lástima que no sepan que roncas, juegas con la comida y que te huelen los pies…

─ ¡Hey, lo de roncar sólo tú me lo has dicho, en cuanto jugar con la comida sólo era cuando tuve 5 años y lo de los pies fue por caminar sin zapatos cerca del establo! ─dijo ofendido.

─Eso díselo a las chicas que no te conocen ─comento Dina antes de observar la mano de alguien conocido tocándole el hombro a Denis. Boris se aclaró la garganta al observar la belleza de la chica de sus sueños y dijo: ─ ¿Me permites a tu pareja hermano?

El tiempo se paralizó un momento para Denis en lo que pensaba exactamente lo que conllevaba la petición de su hermano, el chico sólo esperaba a una chica y no había bailado con nadie en toda la noche y con todas las chicas disponibles no pensaría que su hermano estaría tan desesperado como para pedirle a su actual pareja bailar con él, la chica que su hermano esperaba con tanta impaciencia era la leñadora, estaba sorprendido.

─Por supuesto ─dijo Denis aun sin comprender la situación, claro que no importaba que su hermano bailara con Dina ya que, de todos modos, solo es la leñadora del pueblo. Dina acepto gustosa el cambio de pareja y sin espera ambos se dispusieron a bailar.

Desde el otro lado de la sala Klara veía alegremente la situación, baile, comida, todo lucía perfecto, hasta el momento en que su hermano se le acerco.

─ ¿Quieres bailar? ─preguntó Denis.

─ ¿No tienes una fanaticada que atender? ─más que una pregunta era la forma en la que Klara le negaba el baile a su hermano.

─Vamos, es tu cumpleaños ─imploro─ además, no te daré tu regalo sino bailas esta fiesta conmigo…

─Y… ¿en realidad si trajiste un regalo o sólo es para convencerme? ─pregunto Klara dudosa.

─Si no bailas nunca lo sabrás ─Menciono Denis culminando la conversación y comenzando un adorable baile con su hermana que conmocionaba a la audiencia.

Desde el trono Elsa observaba con nostalgia todos esos bailes y parejas, todas lucían hermosas, sin embargo fijaba su vista en su familia, Kristoff y Anna bailaban muy enamorados a pesar de los años, como si todos los días se amaran más y más, luego fijo su vista en Denis y Klara ambos bailaban estupendamente y lucían felices bailando, por otro lado estaban Boris y Dina, la mayor estaba dando clases de baile al menor lo cual desde la perspectiva de Elsa era tierno y chistoso, Olaf compartía con los grandes duques sin saber exactamente quienes eran y Sven, bueno, él bailaba consigo mismo en el centro de la pista de baile, todo estaba saliendo perfecto.

─Oye, ¿te digo algo loco? ─preguntó Boris a Dina mientras bailaban, esta vez, a la par.

─Depende, si es algo loco que hayas hecho resérvatelo ─comento burlona.

─No, de hecho, quería decirte que… ─iba a decirle lo mucho que la quería pero se vio interrumpido por el padre de Dina, Kai.

─ ¿Joven príncipe me permite bailar con mi hija ésta pieza? ─pregunto Kai cordialmente. Boris no tuvo más opción que aceptar y ceder su pareja a alguien más.

Era momento del acto de Elsa y con acto me refiero a mucho hielo, hizo resonar su copa para que pararan la música y dirigir unas palabras a su pueblo y sobrina: ─¡Damas y caballeros, me complace tenerlos aquí para presenciar el cumpleaños de Klara la hija mayor de mi hermana, como regalo de cumpleaños además de la fiesta también obtiene un ascenso y ahora podrá trabajar como mi ayudante para hacer que el reino sea más próspero, sin más que decir, disfruten ahora de la pista de patinaje de afuera y por supuesto del actual acto! ─Dicho esto congelo el suelo y ya no había pista de baile sino de patinaje, las fuentes de agua se volvieron en hermosas esculturas, todas las personas estaban absortas en el maravilloso acto que Elsa ofrecía, lo cual era una ventaja para un ser oscuro que observaba.

Cada vez más magia invernal se hacía presente con asombrosos actos, la perfecta coartada para alguien con sed de venganza.

Hans Weseterguard, esperaba pacientemente su momento para salir en escena y matar a la reina, no para poseer un reino sino por venganza, si escapaba luego podría encargarse de Anna, Kristoff e incluso sus hijos, lamentaba para sus adentros que Elsa no haya tenido familia propia pues de ese modo su plan de venganza hubiera sido épico. Tomo su espada fuertemente en manos y se abalanzó sobre ella y aunque Elsa estaba desprevenida los guardias no lo estaban, con un rápido movimiento el capitán de la guardia real robo la espada a Hans y lo tumbo al piso.

─No escaparas de aquí, prisionero ─Miro fulminante al ahora poco guapo príncipe Hans─ llévenselo a la prisión, mañana en la mañana lo llevaremos a las islas del sur, sus hermanos se alegraran de verlo nuevamente…

Elsa se calmó y dispuso a que la fiesta continuara pero Dina estaba realmente asustada, quería y apreciaba mucho a la reina, casi como una madre y no podía creer lo que de un momento a otro iba a pasar, la reina hubiera muerto de no ser por el General Stein, se despidió de su padre rápidamente para ir en la búsqueda del general y agradecerle y quizá, que la aceptara en la guardia.

Al salir a la puerta del castillo llamó más de una vez al general para que se detuviera.

─Aquí no hay nada que ver joven dama ─Le dijo el hombre hostilmente.

─Quizás aquí no, pero si no me equivoco si ustedes no hubieran actuado a tiempo, ese hombre de allá ─señalo a Hans─ hubiera matado sin duda alguna a la Reina Elsa…

─Esa no es una novedad ─comento molesto.

─Por ello es que… ¡Quisiera ofrecer mis servicios! ─Dijo Dina segura de sí misma pero los guardias que sostenían y vigilaban a Hans comenzaron a burlarse por su osadía y ocurrencia, Stein los callo con su mirada calculadora para luego observar con detenimiento a la joven.

─Eres joven ¿por qué arriesgar tu vida cuando puedes casarte, tener hijos y ser feliz por siempre? ─preguntó el general.

─Porque la persona que él iba a matar es importante para mí.

─es importante para todo el reino, es la reina ─comento uno de los guardias.

─Sí, es la reina pero no sólo es eso, ella es como mi madre, ella…me cuido cuando era muy niña y creo que llego el momento de pagarle ─hablo aún más decidida que antes sorprendiendo al General Stein.

─Si no llegas mañana a la mañana a las puertas del reino será mejor que no llores después ─comento seriamente y se despidió de la joven que, luego de ver que se alejaron lo suficiente, comenzó a saltar alegremente hasta volver al palacio.

El baile continuo como se planeó, los regalos llegaban a montón y por supuesto un nuevo mañana llegaría pronto…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bien, por fin segundo capítulo, espero les haya agradado, el siguiente capítulo tendrá por fin la declaración de Boris (¿?) Nah, mentí.<strong>_

_**¿Sabías que…la imagen de portada la hice yo con la idea de pintar a Denis y a Dina? xD**_

_**Gracias a las personas que han dado review's, descuiden no pienso hacer a Elsa una lesbiana loca de amor por Anna, y con respecto a profundizar en el amor Kristoff x Anna espero haberlo hecho bien, gracias a todos por leer.**_


	3. Responsabilidades

**Capítulo 03: Responsabilidades.**

Se había levantado de su cómoda y reconfortante cama pero no con el ánimo que ella hubiera querido, Elsa se disponía a partir junto a sus guardias reales a las Islas del Sur a entregar a Hans a las autoridades de su reino, al principio el General Stein se opuso alegando que el mar y el reino en sí mismo eran muy peligrosos, pero cuando una reina ordena algo se debe cumplir. Todo estaba en orden como a ella le gustaba, el reino (y con esto me refiero al pueblo) estaba feliz, la familia era amable y los negocios seguían prósperos, sin embargo la situación del país hubiera entrado en crisis si el general no hubiera tomado cartas en el asunto de su asesinato así que Elsa, como Reina de Arendelle, debía actuar para salvar a su gente, a sí misma.

Y mientras la reina se preocupaba por el reino alguien más cercana a ella velaba por su seguridad, Dina "la leñadora" se había levantado muy a su pesar en la mañana para dirigirse al castillo y enfrentar su destino siendo guardia real y proteger no sólo a Elsa y a su familia sino también al pueblo que la acogió.

Sus puertas siempre han estado abiertas pero sólo observaba con esperanza las montañas detrás del castillo pues allá en la lejanía podría estar un hogar que ella nunca conocería, a su parecer, al menos no ahora, no cuando había escogido agradecer todos los favores que le habían hecho, era su momento de devolver el favor así que se armó de valentía y pese a lo que dijeron sus padres corrió con entusiasmo hacia las puertas del castillo dónde aún no habían llegado ni el general ni sus guardias, en el trayecto saludo a muchos conocidos a los que vendía madera para subsistir, todos se sorprendían por su vestidura poco femenina y comentaban acerca de su amistad tan cercana a la Reina y príncipes, no podían creer que ahora vistiera como un hombre.

El general desde una alta ventana del castillo la observo esperando pacientemente frente al castillo soportando el frio de la mañana con un humilde vestido que seguramente no la resguardaba del todo así que respiro hondo mientras bajaba las escaleras pensando que decirle a esa chica rebelde.

Las frases "eres una chica", "no hay puestos libres para ti" o "no eres de este reino" estaban totalmente descartadas pues el ser chica no le impedía nada ya que la reina de Arendelle era la mas valiente y hermosa mujer de ese reino y más, tenía muchísimos puestos vacantes que cubrir ahora que se iba de viaje y al nacer en el castillo poseía incluso privilegio real.

─Viniste ─dijo con su áspera voz y su acostumbrada mirada seria que penetraba el alma de cualquiera.

─Siempre cumplo con mi palabra─Estableció Dina firmemente.

─Señorita, estoy consciente de que usted en verdad quiere entrar en la guardia real ─dijo luego de inflar su pecho con firmeza─ sin embargo, no podemos dejar que cualquiera entre sin una prueba previa...así que aun tienes tiempo para desistir.

─Acepto la prueba ─insistió al darse cuenta por sus palabras que el general la quería fuera de la guardia.

─Sígueme entonces─Hablo Stein con firmeza. Se dirigieron hacia una casa humildemente construida pero increíblemente abarrotada de personas, no cualquier persona, ellos eran guardias reales dispuestos a brindar su servicio por el reino. Fue en ese momento cuando Dina se sintió poco menos que una leñadora, era un pequeño conejo en la cueva de muchos lobos sin embargo solo trago saliva y con ella sus miedos.

─Les presento a Dina, nuestra nueva integrante... ─los chicos comenzaron a murmurar recordando que esa chica en algún momento les vendió leña, Stein hizo una pausa─ muchos de nosotros iremos a las islas del sur mientras otros se quedaran aquí, ¿entendido? Hay una lista al frente de la casa, allí aparecen los que se van a las islas, los que no aparezcan se quedaran, pueden ir y leerla ─observo a Dina y le hablo firmemente─ tu cargo sera encargarte del reino hasta que vuelva, si algo le sucede incluso a una hormiga de este reino no podrás entrar en la guardia real...ademas, ten especialmente cuidado en los príncipes.

Dicho esto el general se despidió de sus soldados y dejo anonadada a una simple leñadora.

Ser un muñeco de nieve y que le guste dar abrazos cálidos no es nada fácil y mucho menos cuando todo el reino tiene tantos ni;os peque;os curiosos, había pasado solo una hora de caminata por el pueblo y Olaf había perdido su nariz diez veces por parte de los peque;os de Arendelle y no podía contar con la ayuda de Sven, Kristoff, Denis o Boris pues aquel cuarteto estaban trabajando en lo alto de la montaña, fue entonces cuando comenzó a correr para encontrar un sitio donde esconderse y descansar por algunos minutos pero sus brazos eran muy largos y sus pies muy cortos así que de un momento a otro se encontró tirado en el suelo, sacudió la tierra de su cuerpo y al observar al suelo consiguió una carta con un sello rojo imponente al frente, inocentemente solo la tomo y se la llevo para leerla en casa...

El frió estaba mas imponente que nunca en lo alto de las monta;as haciendo que Boris cada vez necesitara mas cosas con la que cubrirse, incluso Denis desobedeciendo a su padre se quito su abrigo para dárselo a su hermano menor.

─Quédense en el trineo yo iré a picar el hielo ─Dijo Kristoff.

─Yo quiero ayudarte ─repuso Denis con confianza.

─No me arriesgare a que caigas en el agua congelada sin abrigo ─culmino Kristoff la conversación. Tomo su pico, cierra y cuerdas y comenzó con su trabajo cotidiano.

─¿Que tal te pareció el baile? ─pregunto Denis a Boris queriendo indagar acerca de los sentimientos que sentía su hermano por la leñadora.

─...Normal...─respondió sin mucho animo.

─Vamos se que bailaste con Dina! algo tienes que contar... ─Dijo como si no le importara en absoluto.

─Se a donde quieres llegar...─Hablo Boris.

─¿Ah si? ─contesto incrédulo.

─Quieres escuchar que me gusta Dina... ─Comento serio─ y claro que me gusta pero yo solo le agrado, como un hermano...

─Quizás lo veas de ese modo porque ella y yo nacimos el mismo día... ─Dijo intentando consolarlo.

─No lo creo pero no importa, me di cuenta que no todos los amores son como los de mamá y papá... ─suspiro. Denis no pudo mas que verlo un poco entristecido sin embargo se disponía a hacer algo por su pequeño hermano.

Klara no podía creer lo que le estaba pidiendo su madre, le había encargado el reino por dos semanas completas alegando que tenia la edad y la disposición para cuidar de un reino tan grande.

─¿Pero a dónde iras, donde estará mi tia Elsa y papa? ─pregunto Klara desconcertada.

─Tu padre y yo teníamos que visitar el reino corona desde hacia un buen tiempo y Elsa y yo decidimos que dadas las circunstancias nadie mejor que tu y tus hermanos podrían encargarse del reino...en especial tu, que eres la mayor... ─Contesto Anna relajada.

─¿Cuando se irán? ─Cuestiono Klara sin relajarse.

─Hoy por la noche ─esa respuesta desespero a Klara mucho mas comenzó a dar vueltas por todos lados a hiperventilar y a contar las cosas que debían resolverse y hasta las que no.

─¡Relájate Klara! ─Grito Anna saliendo de su compostura─ seras una reina por dos semanas, querías responsabilidades y ahora las tienes...solo confía en ti...

Klara asentio sabiendo que ahora tenia mucho trabajo que hacer.

La noche llego rápidamente y con ella los príncipes que luego de una larga jornada de trabajo en las monta;as heladas Boris, Sven y Kristoff se sentian exhaustos mientras que Denis se sentía extrañamente con fuerzas renovadas, el solo descargo los cubos de hielo y aun así en cuanto llego al castillo continuaba arreglando uno de los salones que nadie usaba, luces una mesa con cómodas sillas, un centro frutal de mesa, velas, vino, comida e incluso rosas de las mejores_ (que había conseguido en el jardín)_, todos esos preparativos tenían un propósito, esta noche tenía que hacer que a Dina le gustara su hermano Boris, aunque él no estuviera. Cuando el lugar estuvo perfecto se vistió y fue al humilde hogar de la leñadora, toco con calma la puerta de madera y de ella salió Gerda.

─ ¡Príncipe Denis! ─Dijo sorprendida haciendo una reverencia al instante─ pase y siéntase como en casa.

─Oh, no hace falta que haga una reverencia cada vez que vengo Lady Gerda ─Hablo Denis sonriente mientras entraba en una casa tan pequeña que él se sentía un gigante, retratos cubrían la estancia y él se sentía reconfortado por el olor a rosas por todo el lugar, algo extraño pues por el trabajo que ejercía su amiga como leñadora casi siempre hacia que el lugar oliera a humedad, madera y moho─ De todas maneras vengo muchas veces a esta casa…

─Tienes razón, pero un príncipe es un príncipe… ─Gerda lo miró por un instante y sintió lágrimas salir por su mejilla─ Oh, lo siento mucho…

─ ¿Está bien? ─pregunto preocupado.

─Es sólo que…recuerdo cuando usted y Dina tan sólo eran unos bebes y ahora usted es todo un respetuoso príncipe y Dina, vaya, como la voy a extrañar… ─Comentaba con una sonrisa nostálgica─ la casa ahora se sentirá vacía…

─ ¿Qué? ─dijo anonadado por las cosas que la señora Gerda decía─ ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

─ ¿No lo sabe? Dina ahora es parte de la guardia real…

Un momento de silencio invadió la humilde casa hasta que la puerta de la casa volvió a abrirse para mostrar a una uniformada Dina.

─Mamá, estoy en casa… ─Dijo con múltiples bolsas de comida en sus manos, las dejó en la mesa y se sorprendió al ver a su amigo de infancia─ Denis…─Él la miro rudamente pero retuvo los sentimientos encontrados por la ya vieja Gerda.

─ Entonces ahora eres una guardia ─Hablo rudamente.

─Así es… ─rectifico Dina.

─ ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ─Se levantó de su silla exaltado y moviendo las manos exageradamente.

─ ¿Porque habría de decírtelo? ─contesto ella con una pregunta.

─Por ser tu amigo ─afirmo él fríamente─ Siempre haces éste tipo de cosas, ¿primero vender leña y ahora esto?

─Es mi decisión y no me harás cambiarla ─Habló calmadamente mientras ordenaba lo que estaba dentro de las bolsas de compras.

─Y pensar que a Boris le gustas ─murmuro Denis sin medir sus palabras.

─ ¿Que Boris qué? ─Preguntó Dina rápidamente al escuchar tales palabras. Denis cerró su boca y se marchó de la casa, no sin antes despedirse de la señora Gerda dejando a la nueva guardia real con la palabra en la boca. La comida ya no tenía propósito, ni las rosas y mucho menos su traje.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de autora: Espero les guste este capítulo, he tardado porque había estado muy apegada a los estudios pero ya la historia tiene fin, sólo falta escribirlo… (Falta mucho para el fin) Nos leemos~<strong>_

_**PD: He mejorado los dibujos, la de la portada es Dina a los 15 años, pero tienen la idea de cómo es al menos...**_

_**¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW'S!**_


	4. Tormenta

Capitulo 04:

La noche llegó rápidamente a Arendelle con una suave y reconfortante fría brisa que llegaba desde las montañas al castillo. Anna paseaba junto a Kristoff con calma en el jardín, donde de vez en cuando Anna tomaba a unos pequeños patitos para hablarles de la vida y luego dejarlos libremente junto a su madre.

―Anna, ¿estas segura de dejar a los chicos a cargo de Arendelle? ―Pregunto Kristoff preocupado por tan drástica decisión.

―Cariño, ¿recuerdas a Hans? ―preguntó Anna de vuelta.

― ¿Cómo podría olvidar a ese mal nacido? ―Contestó con tanta furia que formó un nudillo en sus fuertes manos acostumbradas a cargar y cortar hielo.

―Pues, recordé lo que él me dijo una vez acerca de porqué quería ser rey de Arendelle ―Hablaba calmadamente― él nunca tuvo oportunidad de llegar al trono y creo que ha los chicos les haría bien estar por un tiempo en el trono...al menos por el tiempo en que estemos fuera, sólo hay que confiar en ellos.

―No creo que alguno de ellos se convierta en alguien como Hans teniéndote a ti como madre ―Le dio un tierno beso como si hubiera sido el primero que le daba.

Tomados de la mano se dirigieron al puerto donde los esperaban Elsa y sus hijos. Los capitanes de los navíos avisaban con su estridente voz que estaban listos para zarpar, sin embargo la familia real aún no se querían separar de un abrazo familiar que había durado minutos que para ellos solo fueron minutos.

―Estarán bien ―Habló Kristoff.

―Cuida de tus hermanos ―Dijo Anna dirigiéndose a Klara.

―Creo que somos nosotros los que la debemos cuidar a ella ―Comentó Boris haciendo reír a sus padres y a Klara sarcásticamente. El único que no sonreía a gusto, aunque apreciaba el momento, era Denis que no paraba de observar a la distancia a su amiga Dina quien hablaba con el General Stein.

―¿Estas bien Denis? ―Preguntó Elsa.

―Por supuesto, su majestad ―contestó.

―Extraño cuando solo me decías Elsa.

Él sonrió por los recuerdos.

―Eso era cuando... ―Iba a terminar de decir algo pero enseguida se detuvo.

―...cuando jugaban Dina y tú ―culmino la reina.

Con mensajes de esperanza y retorno se despidieron Anna, Kristoff y Elsa para partir a otros reinos.

Un suspiro escapó de Klara al sentir todo el peso de un reino sobre ella.

―Ahora nosotros somos los líderes ―afirmó Klara al viento que se llevaba lejos los barcos de su familia.

La mañana comenzó con un fuerte grito seguido de ordenes que se escuchaban hasta el último piso del castillo. Boris con pereza asomo su ensimismado rostro y despeinado cabello hacia una de las grandes ventanas que mostraba el exterior. Las tropas reales marchaban alrededor del castillo con su rutina diaria sólo que esta vez Boris encontró algo distinto, Dina era quien daba las ordenes al extenso grupo de guardias que marchaban de un lado a otro, sorprendido la observó por un momento que se hizo eterno, ella sintiendo un frío recorrer su espalda como un aviso cuando algún depredador observo giró su vista a varios sitios antes de encontrar miradas con uno de los príncipes que debía proteger, pero no era Boris sino Denis quien la veía desde su habitación cuestionando la decisión drástica que ella había tomado. Luego de un momento giró su vista y entró al castillo. Boris la continúo observando maravillado por la sincronía en la que mantenía a las tropas, luego de un momento la marcha cesó y todos pudieron volver a realizar sus actividades, algunos fueron a casa mientras otros cumplían sus horas en guardia.

El desayuno en familia fue silencioso hasta que Klara rompió con él.

―El día ha estado pacifico.

―Espero que continúe así ―comento Denis.

―Klara, ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora que eres reina sustituta? ―preguntó Boris.

―No lo sé. Papeleo, supongo.

El silencio recorrió la estancia como si poseyera un cuerpo.

―Si necesitas ayuda me lo haces saber ―Dijeron Boris y Denis al unisono.

Cada día en las tardes era común para Boris recibir clases de arco con el General de los guardias reales pero ahora que él estaba de viaje su tutor sería Dina.

―El general me encargó personalmente que te entrenara príncipe Boris ―Con dos guardias tras ella como ayudantes tomó una flecha, la coloco en su arco y con gracia la soltó para que diera en el blanco de un gran pedazo de cartón que servia como punto a disparar.

―Prefiero que me digas Boris... ―Con la misma gracia pero con un poco de torpeza tomó el arco, lo estiro y soltó la flecha dando cerca del punto rojo que indicaba la perfección― ...como siempre lo haz hecho, hasta que te convertiste en guardia real.

Dina lo observó por un instante pero solo fue eso, una mirada.

Ayudo a Boris con su posición y dejó volar la flecha que esta vez dio en el blanco.

Klara no tenia nada importante que hacer en el reino, todo estaba perfectamente en orden, los guardias cumplían su función, el pueblo estaba feliz, los constantes mensajeros que llegaban al reino solo hablaban de paz y reconciliación así que opto por caminar por el pueblo, obviamente con compañía, con Olaf.

Los niños se acercaban en torno al caballo blanco que Klara montaba, se sentían bien al lado de tan grata compañía y aunque no era Elsa sabían que en algún momento seria una gran reina para Arendelle.

Olaf olía cada flor y cada pétalo que a él le regalaban los pequeños, tulipanes, rosas, lirios y muchos más, incluso flores de otros reinados tan lejanos que no se creería que cruzaron todo el ancho mar. Sven se sentía olvidado en su muy cuidado establo así que no hacia más que comer y comer hasta que llegó Denis a detener su martirio.

―¿Quieres ir a trotar amigo? ―Luego de asentimientos acelerados ambos salieron a caminar por el reino contemplando todo lo hermoso de aquél lugar. Unas chicas que estaban cerca de ellos comenzaron a hablar entre ellas lo hermoso que el príncipe lucía, eso y mucho más, Denis tenia tanto tiempo que no dedicaba una sonrisa a aquellas que había olvidado hasta sus nombres y de quién eran hijas, cosa que, en él era muy extraño pues solía visitar tantas casas para saber cómo vivía la población que practicaba también para reconocerlos y saludarlos en las calles de Arendelle pues que mala educación seria no hacerlo. Saludo a cada una de ellas montado en el lomo de Sven -que aún podía resistir mucho hielo cuando se lo disponía- y todas ellas se sintieron privilegiadas, las únicas chicas en el universo, su universo.

No le gustaba alardear de sus cualidades como jinete pero sentía una deuda con aquellas jóvenes tan hermosa , susurro sus pensamientos a Sven y éste cumplió llevándole lo más lejos posible con gran rapidez mientras él se despedía a lo lejos.

Guardias reales se dispersaban por todos lados comentando sobre la nueva General en mando.

―Es increíble como el General Stein permitió que esa chica nos uniera ―Comento uno.

―No me molesta que sea una chica ―Hablo otro mientras se arreglaba el cabello para luego colocarse nuevamente el sombrero― me fastidia que sea la nueva jefe...

Continuaron con su conversación y aunque en cierta parte comprendía sus puntos sintió que todo aquello era una gran humillación para el esfuerzo de su amiga. No apoyaba la decisión de Dina pero por distintas razones a las de ellos.

Si Hans volvía a hacer de las suyas. Si una guerra iniciaba. O si acaso en algún momento debía viajar en barco y le ocurría lo mismo que a sus abuelos.

Él se preocupaba profundamente por ella, respiró hondo y le pidió a Sven que se acercara a los guardias y con la gentileza que lo caracterizaba, dijo:― Lo importante es que ustedes hagan su trabajo y se esfuercen. Como ella lo hace. ―Los guardias asustados se pusieron firmes nuevamente y no hablaron más del tema.

Pasaron los días, no hubo nada de relevancia en el reino hasta el día en que la princesa Klara leería una carta, la carta de Elsa hacia sus pobladores. Las calles estaban repletas y la seguridad debía aumentar, Dina apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar agua aquél día. Los príncipes se arreglaron perfectamente, Gerda y otras sirvientas ayudaron a Klara mientras que Kai ayudaba humildemente a Boris y Denis.

La princesa clara lució un hermoso vestido azul cielo que combinaba con sus hermosos ojos y una diadema tan hermosa que los reinos vecinos si hubieran estado cerca hubieran iniciado una guerra por obtenerla. Denis, como siempre, usaba su color favorito, verde, que siempre le había ido bien con él, por último estaba el menor de ellos, Boris, que con un traje perfectamente blanco dejó a más de una chica boquiabierta.

Luego de bailes y música Klara procedió a leer la carta al pueblo:

"Querido pueblo de Arendelle, quiero que sepan que llegue sana y salva a las islas del sur y me he encargado personalmente que la justicia actué de la mejor manera. El sol brilla hermosamente por aquí y aunque he deseado regresar no podré durante un tiempo, las nubes se amontonan mucho y crean lluvias torrenciales, este pueblo me necesitara durante un tiempo, pero no desesperen, sé que Klara hará un buen trabajo, con amor, Elsa".

El pueblo se sentía triste y feliz al mismo tiempo pero apreciaban a Klara así que no hacían más que confiar en ella.

Un fuerte viento hizo volar la carta llevándola muy lejos, hacia el mar, las nubes se tornaron grises y el frio se hizo presente. Las personas comenzaron a espantarse pues una tormenta se acercaba, lo presentían, Dina ordeno a los guardias calmar a las personas sin embargo nada los tranquilizaba y todo empeoró cuando un hombre montado en su jinete comenzó a gritar:― ¡Traigo una carta_ urgente _para la reina de Arendelle! ―Las personas empezaron la charla acerca de la carta rápidamente.

_Seguro es una tragedia._

_¿Y si Anna y Kristoff murieron en su viaje?_

_Es una maldición._

_La reina no debió irse._

Dina los hizo callar antes de ayudar al jinete a bajar, en ese instante se fijó en que él estaba gravemente herido en el brazo y costillas, por mordidas de lobo. Tomó la carta, la abrió por si era una trampa, al ver que no lo era la entrego a Klara.

―Gracias, por lo de hace un momento ―Agradeció sinceramente a Dina.

―Es mi deber...y un honor hacerlo por Arendelle, por ustedes ―Afirmó mientras la observaba a ella y a los príncipes, antes que Denis girara su vista para no verla.

Tras leer rápidamente la corta carta Klara se sintió insegura e inestable, llamó un momento a sus hermanos y a Dina y les pidió que leyeran la carta mientras ella calmaba al pueblo.

Anna y Kristoff se dieron un beso en uno de los balcones del palacio del reino corona, amándose como siempre se habían amado.

― ¿Crees que Arendelle este bien?―preguntó Anna tomando entre sus manos el rostro envejecido por los años y el trabajo de su esposo.

―Los chicos deben haber hecho un gran trabajo ―respondió― de todas formas, tú y la reina no dejaron trabajo pendiente.

―Sin embargo eso no significa que no ocurra nada ―comento― un reino es un gran trabajo, una gran responsabilidad.

―Eso es muy cierto, prima Anna ―Escucharon una voz que provenía desde la puerta. Su cabello marrón que en un momento fue tan dorado como el sol brillante en el cielo la hacia reconocida en su reino y en muchos otros como la reina de Corona, la reina Rapunzel.

Anna se abalanzó sobre ella en un abrazo.

_**N/A: por fin he vuelto, disculpen mi ausencia, no pienso renunciar a este fanfic que amo tanto así que esperen el próximo dentro de poco, saludos y gracias por los review's.**_


	5. Las tragedias de un reinado

**Capitulo 05: Las tragedias de un reinado.**

Calmar al pueblo parecía trabajo sencillo, al menos cuando lo hacia Elsa, pero era el momento de Klara. Tomó un poco de aire y se dispuso a calmar la euforia, dijo:― Pueblo de Arendelle, estén calmados pues el palacio esta a su disposición ―observó el cielo y fijó que la tormenta provenía de las montañas, de aquellos cuentos lejanos de los que habló alguna vez su madre cuando tan solo tenia 5 años― la tormenta no nos debilitará, en cambio esperaremos pacientemente a que pase y, si no lo hace, enviaremos a nuestros mejores guardias reales para saber mejor su procedencia, así pues...me despido.

Entró en el castillo nuevamente y se dirigió junto a sus hermanos que, quizá por cobardía o respeto, no abrieron la carta sin la presencia de la Reina Klara.

Boris la abrió un poco extrañado y prosiguió con su lectura.

"Reino de Arendelle.

Hace mucho tiempo me expulsaron de sus tierras, sin dejarme las puertas abiertas al comercio, y ahora que leen esta carta es tiempo de venganza, deben estar consientes que he muerto, yo, el Duque de Weselton dejando a mis más fieles seguidores sin saber la causa. Es tiempo de que su reino se hunda, junto conmigo. Su enemigo, Duque de Weselton."

En cuanto terminó de leer la carta, Dina, que había salido del castillo, volvió exasperada junto a ellos, dirigiéndose a Klara dijo:―Su majestad, el jinete murió, sin embargo, aunque esta muerte es indeseada, hay algo mucho peor que esta ocurriendo justo ahora.

―¿Qué está sucediendo? ―preguntó.

―Los barcos mercantes, mi reina, todos se están yendo del reino ―comentó. Klara seguida de los guardias y sus hermanos corrieron al puerto para intentar controlar la situación, pues resultó que el jinete antes de dar la carta a la realeza tenia un comunicado urgente a los mercaderes, debían irse de Arendelle o fracasarían en negocios futuros, todo dirigido desde Weselton y los más grandes mercantes.

Dina, desde la distancia observaba como Klara, Boris y Denis se exasperaban al ver los botes partiendo, ellos intentaban buscar una solución a todo pero ellos rechazaban todo y se marchaban, fue así como pasó una hora y sólo algunos botes se observaban a la distancia, sin nada que hacer y con deshonra Klara se marchó a su habitación dejando a cargo a Denis y Boris. El pueblo de Arendelle confiando en su reina no molestó esa tarde.

Aprovechando su tiempo libre Dina optó por ir a meditar en busca de una solución a los establos.

―Sven, ¿qué deberíamos hacer? ―preguntó― ¿Qué debería yo hacer? ―no sólo se preocupaba por el reino, sino también por su amiga. Sven observó extrañado a Dina y lamió con delicadeza su mejilla dándole todo su apoyo― Gracias Sven ―musitó. Observó entonces el cielo en busca de una respuesta pero sólo observó el problema incesante, la tormenta no había parado desde sus comienzos, fue entonces cuando decidió qué hacer.

―espera aquí, Sven, tenemos que hacer algo para acabar con todo esto ―Dijo tomando de la cabeza al reno― ¿Estás conmigo? ―agitó la cabeza asintiendo muchas veces, Dina preparada para todo fue a su casa y preparo una mochila con todo lo necesario para sobrevivir en las montañas durante dos semanas y volvió al castillo escondiendo entre algunos arbustos el mismo. Aún vestida con su uniforme de guardia visitó a Klara dejándole una carta― Sólo aguarde, mi reina ―dijo, entonces visitó a Boris.

Tocó como lo hacia en viejos tiempos, tres veces, esperando que el chico le abriera pero sin muchas ganas él dijo:― Lo siento, estoy trabajando ―Preocupada dejó entonces para él un broche con una cruz incrustada en él.

Caminando hacia su destino pasó frente la habitación de Denis. Recordó todo lo que habían vivido juntos y le dejó una simple carta que decía:― Gracias por todo.

Su última parada sería junto a los guardias que, dándoles un largo discurso sobre el honor, la gloria y la esperanza les dejó todas las instrucciones necesarias mientras ella no estuviera, sin embargo se marchó sin decirles su plan al completo.

―Por Arendelle ―Dijo montándose en el lomo de Sven y cabalgando hacia las montañas.

La mañana intentó traer consigo al sol pero la tormenta sólo empeoraba cada vez más, los aldeanos tomaban las mejores precauciones posibles mientras Klara y sus hermanos repartían junto a varios guardias mantas y comida caliente. En su momento Klara tuvo que marcharse para escribir una carta contando todo lo acontecido en el reino para sus padres y la Reina Elsa, Boris por su parte se encontraba distante mientras con la mirada buscaba incesantemente la mirada de la leñadora que no encontraba por ninguna parte, el broche fue a tomar parte de su vestimenta desde el momento en que le vio. Denis sin querer hacer conjeturas extrañas pero sabiendo todo de Dina supo al instante que el broche de cruz pertenecía a la guardiana, consideró entonces aquella carta, corta y majestuosa, de la mañana.

Preguntó a los guardias:― ¿Dónde está su capitana a cargo?

Dos de ellos se miraron fijamente recordando las ordenes una a una de su capitana.

No deben decirle de mi paradero a ninguno de los miembros de la realeza.

―Lo siento, majestad, no lo sabemos ―contestó uno de ellos.

―Oh, ¿no lo saben? ―cuestionó un poco molesto― ¿me están diciendo que desertó?

― ¡No majestad! ―gritaron.

―¿Dónde esta? ―inquirió, sabia que Dina no desertaría, en cambio, haría todo lo posible para resolver las cosas por ella misma. Los guardias se miraron nuevamente y contestaron:― fue a resolver el problema...

―¿Qué?

―Dijo que... ―tragó saliva con algo de miedo― antes que nada, no le diga que fui yo quien se lo dijo, pues... ella es...bueno, usted sabe.

―No le diré nada ―contestó― ahora habla.

―Ella se fue con Sven ―comenzó― a resolver la tormenta y, además, irá a Weselton para detener la venganza del Duque...

―Pero si el Duque está muerto... ―murmuró.

―Aun así los mercaderes están vivos... ―completo el guardia los pensamientos de Denis, el príncipe le agradeció la información.

Entró en su habitación dispuesto a seguir a Dina, pero primero debía preparar una maleta con todo lo indispensable, Olaf que pasaba por allí se fijo de la preocupación del príncipe y decidió a hablar con el con su paciencia y bondad correspondiente.

―¡Hey, Denis! ¿Qué haces con esta maleta? ―preguntó.

―Iré a buscar a Dina ―confesó sin apartar la vista de su armario, sacando uno a uno las prendas necesarias.

―¿Acaso se perdió? ―preguntó inocente.

―Espero que no... ―murmuro confundido― ...sabes, creo que perdió algo pero no ella exactamente...

―¿A qué te refieres? ―cuestionó doblando la ropa dela maleta debidamente.

―Ella...desde que es guardia no deja de...confundirme ―comentó molesto― esta bien si quiere ser guardia pero, una y otra vez habla sin cesar de sus obligaciones, de proteger a la corona y a nosotros pero, me mira sólo a mí y... ―agitó su cabello― aun así no me ha hablado más desde aquello...creo que, estoy perdiendo a mi amiga.

―¡La viva imagen de Anna! ―sonriente Olaf le pidió que se sentará a su lado, en la cama, Denis obedeció― Anna cuando tenia 18 no sabia lo que el amor era...

―pero yo no estoy ―interrumpió Denis antes de que Olaf le volviera a interrumpir a él.

―Pues bien, Anna creyó que su verdadero amor era Hans.

―Ya me sé esa historia Olaf―sonrió algo victorioso Denis.

―Lo que no sabes es tú historia...

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―confundido observó como Olaf se bajó de la cama y comenzaba una rítmica canción como sólo él sabría cantar.

En verano sonreían, tomados de la mano lo hacían

eran pequeños y vivían así feliz

pero ahora adultos son y complicados igual

nunca creíste que el amor

así pasaría

―Yo no estoy ―interrumpió sin culminar pues Olaf prosiguió su canto.

Finalmente veo como los dos

son felices y cálidos

viviría siempre así

con ambos besándose

―En la mejilla ¿no? ―dijo confundido.

Pero las miradas juntándose

y gente alborotándose

no son sólo los dos

Verano siempre es bueno para un hombre de nieve

pero invierno es perfecto para estar abrigados

y estar juntos así, probando un bocado

tu y ella

conquistando el reinado

Con un giro terminó la canción y abandonó la habitación.

―Ella es mi amiga ―murmuró Denis intentando convencerse de esa amistad.

Elsa hacia mucho tiempo que nos sonreía de esa manera por un baile, no balaba mucho pero con el Príncipe Louis, hermano mayor de Hans, bailó sin cesar y ahora conversaba apaciblemente:―La verdad siempre he amado el chocolate ―confesó mientras tomaba vino.

―seria un honor para mi entonces invitarla a comer los mejores chocolates del reino, claro, si así lo desea ―comentó tomando la mano de la reina y besándola. En aquella época era de gran cortesía caballerosidad besar la mano de una mujer, en este caso, besaba la de la reina así que no solo significaba eso, sino mucho más, quizá la unión de reinos o la venganza de hermanos, al menos la última la pensó el General Stein que desconfiaba inmensamente de todos y cada uno de los príncipes, inclusive del rey y la reina del lugar.

―Apreció su oferta Mr. Louis, aún así...

―Aún así necesitaremos volver a Arendelle lo más pronto posible ―completó Stein.

―No veo porqué apurarse, mi señora ―cuestionó el príncipe― si mañana nos dirigimos a la chocolatería podrá marcharse al siguiente día...

Meditó profundamente y concluyó que, si se marchaba, las relaciones con ese reino solo girarían entorno a Hans y ella no quería que eso pasara.

―Me quedaré entonces ―respondió sorprendiendo a Stein― pero no me marcharé al día siguiente pues ese día visitaré al príncipe Hans...

―él no merece llamarse príncipe, no más ―dijo Louis.

―Para mi sigue siendo príncipe, aunque usted me cuestione, señor―respondió Elsa dando una reverencia de disculpa se retiró junto al general.

―Personalmente, majestad ―comenzó Stein la conversación― cuestiono su decisión.

―Visitar a Hans es primordial ―dijo Elsa sin darse cuenta del alcance que tenían sus palabras en el corazón de Stein y en su propia mente, durante el viaje en el barco había tenido múltiples conversaciones con Hans y, sin saber, comenzaba a ocupar parte de su corazón.

En una de esas tantas conversaciones Elsa había hecho reír a Hans, y él a ella también.

―No me refería a esa decisión, mi señora ―Stein la sacó de sus pensamientos más profundos.

―¿Cual entonces?

―No es que me quiera meter en sus asuntos pero... ―bajo la mirada, agito su cabello y arreglo su sombrero antes de proseguir― ...ese príncipe no me convence del todo.

―No es como si fuésemos a unir los reinos, general ―se detuvo frente la puerta de su habitación― nos veremos mañana, pues tú nos acompañaras.

Así ambos se despidieron sin decir nada más.

Por su parte, Anna y Kristoff continuaban disfrutando de su estancia en el reino Corona.

El paisaje era único, las personas sonrientes y el verano parecía eterno.

―Es hermoso ¿no es así? ―comentó Eugene, el Rey de Corona al príncipe Kristoff.

―Sí, es perfecto ―dijo― ¿como es que no nos habíamos visto desde hace tanto, amigo?

―Pues tú con tus hijos y... ―observó hacia abajo a sus cinco hijos, dos gemelos idénticos a su madre, uno amante de la aventura de la edad de Denis, otro con amor a los animales y la justicia de apenas 5 años y por ultimo, su hija Clarence de 16― yo con los míos todo se ha complicado de buena manera...

―Tienes razón, quizá debería de traer a mis hijos para que conozcan a los tuyos de una vez por todas ―sonrío, ambos jugaban cartas en una mesa desde el altar del reino apostando los dulces más exquisitos de cada reino.

―Hablando de eso, Kristoff ―lanzó un pico― tu hija Klara hace mucho que cumplió mayoría de edad al igual que Germán y Daniel ¿no?

―Si, aunque ellos le llevan cierta ventaja ―miraba su mano de cartas, lanzando un rey coronó más dulces.

―Tengo una propuesta, sabes ―tomó un chocolate y lo metió en su boca mientras que los demás los dio a su contrincante― quisiera que mis hijos conocieran a Klara...

―Espera ―dijo Kristoff viendo por donde iba la conversación― desde hace mucho no se hacen los matrimonios arreglados...

―y no pretendo hacerlos ―interrumpió― tu y yo sabemos mejor que nadie lo que es el amor verdadero ―ambos miraron entonces a sus mujeres, Anna y Rapunzel, ambas tejiendo unas coronas de flores para adornar a las niñas del reino― aun así, quiero saber si alguno de mis hijos se enamoraría de Klara pues ninguno de ellos a querido experimentar tal sentimiento.

―No lo sé Eugene ―cuestionó― tus hijos son... ―miró a los gemelos coqueteando con una mujer del reino― como tu cuando eras joven...sin ofender.

Eugene sonrió alegremente― por eso, amigo mio, quiero que conozcan a tu humilde hija y quizá Clarence también podría conocer a Boris o Denis...

―No estaría mal, tengo una idea ―comentó alegre a su amigo― qué tal una sorpresa en nuestro reino de su parte, además de alegrar a nuestra familia alegrarían también al reino...ya sabes, con bailes, cantos, actos de magia...

―Globos flotadores, como cada año en el cumpleaños de mi amor ―dijo soñando despierto pensando en Rapunzel.

―...Sí... ―juntos iniciaron planes magníficos dignos de reyes que se llevarían a cabo cuando volvieran, dentro de cuatro días.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Ha pasado tanto tiempo que no recuerdo mucho de todo...pero estoy tan feliz de publicar nuevamente un capitulo de estos problemáticos chicos.**

**Bueno, antes que nada he dejado que Eugene y Rapunzel aparezcan por más tiempo pues, no sé, amo esa pareja y más cuando les he inventado cinco hijos.**

**Bien hablemos de esos hijos. Los hijos mayores son gemelos y se llaman Daniel y Germán (26 años), ambos poseen el cabello un poco rubio y ojos claros como su madre, por otra parte Diego (18 años), el aventurero, es el vivo reflejo de su padre pero con la personalidad de su madre, Clarence (16 años) es la única chica de la familia, es una rompe corazones muy parecida a su padre sin dejar los rasgos de su madre, por ultimo, Flynn (5 años), nombrado así por su padre es el menor y más travieso de todos.**

**Ahora podemos pasar al príncipe Louis, es un poco mayor que Elsa, quizá sólo por dos o tres años, es muy parecido a Hans sólo que más maduro.**

**Y confirmo: EL DUQUE DE WESELTON ESTA MUERTO. debería haber confeti y fiesta en vez de venganza. Me iré de vacaciones dentro de poco así que aprovecharé de seguir escribiendo pues comenzaré la universidad y no quiero hacerlo sin publicar dos o tres capítulos más.**

**Bien, hasta luego.**


	6. Especial

**N/A:Mientras dibujaba a Dina y a Denis tomados de la mano no pude evitar querer dibujarlos en la época actual, como si fueran chicos modernos así que les presento éste especial donde todos los personajes se encuentran en el 2014, si quieren más capítulos como este comenten #ModernoYA! Junto al personaje que desean, pues bien iniciemos la aventura.**

Capitulo 5.5: Modernidad.

Antes de comenzar con una historia de rebeldes sin causa debo narrarles la gran aventura de Anna y Elsa.

Cuando eran pequeñas sus padres decidieron separarse y, por tanto, las chicas tuvieron que hacerlo igual, Elsa se marchó con su padre y Anna se mantuvo con su amada madre. Anna al saber que el cumpleaños de Elsa se acercaba decidió partir a buscar a su hermana a la madre Rusia, sin embargo se consiguió con una hermana distante que se molestó al saber que tenia un novio llamado Hans que apenas conoció en el avión, él sólo buscaba la fortuna que el padre de Elsa les dejo a sus hijas. Entre tantas cosas Elsa intentaba deshacerse de Anna una y otra vez, para no lastimarla, pero uno de sus empleados Kristoff buscó la forma de ayudar a la menor.

Hans planeó un asesinato que salió mal y terminó en la cárcel de su patria, Holanda.

Anna se casó con Kristoff y Elsa se mantuvo soltera.

Ahora pasemos a la actualidad, la madre de Dina no murió, en cambio la crió por ella misma como madre soltera.

―¡Dina! ―llamó su madre desde la cocina― baja a comer.

― ¡Voy en seguida! ―se colocó una chaqueta con un broche antiguo de cruz en ella y se dispuso a bajar.

―Es tu primer día ¿no te emociona? ―preguntó la pelo negro.

―Me emocionaría más si tuviera amigos... ―comentó mientras mordía su pan tostado.

―ya verás como los consigues, de todas maneras, en el trabajo me esta yendo genial ―dijo sonrojada― la señorita Elsa me ha subido el cargo y, he conocido a alguien...

―¿Así? ―instó a su madre a continuar.

―Sí, se llama Stein...aunque es el guarda espalda de la señorita, nada en especial ―dijo tomándose el café.

Dina sonrío― seguro protege a Elsa para que no la ataques con los celos ―su madre se levantó inmediatamente persiguiéndola por todo el lugar para atacarla con almohadas y besos. Ambas salieron en el coche, y mientras Dina se quedaba en su nueva universidad su madre se fue a su trabajo.

La universidad lucía extensa y con múltiples salones, sin embargo ella sólo buscaba uno en especifico, el 2-A, dónde se encargarían de instruirla en el arte de la fotografía, ensimismada en sus pensamientos chocó con un chico más alto que ella, con el cabello marrón y ojos verdes.

―Lo siento señorita, ¿esta bien? ―preguntó él.

―Sí, supongo...

―Me alegro ―sonrió.

Planeaba seguir con su camino pero al observar tras ella se fijo que el chico la seguía.

―¿Necesitas algo? ―preguntó curiosa.

―No, sólo voy al salón 2-A... ―contestó― no es como si te estuviera siguiendo...

―no he dicho eso... ―con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa inquirió― ¿eres nuevo?

―De hecho, sí...

―Bueno, supongo que podemos buscar el salón juntos ―extendió su mano hacia él― soy Dina.

―Yo soy Denis...

Caminaron entonces hacia sus aulas juntos.

Por su parte, Klara estudiaba con maestros particulares mayormente de economía para continuar con el legado de la empresa. Boris estaba en último año de secundaria esperando su próxima graduación sin amoríos hasta que Denis llevó un día a Dina a casa y cayó perdidamente enamorado de la universitaria.

Y así serían nuestros personajes en la época moderna.


	7. AVISO

**AVISO**

Como se habrán dado cuenta hace mucho que no publico en fanfiction y no es que no tenga tiempo ni nada de eso, de hecho, me he dado cuenta que soy bastante regular publicando historias cada semana pero no por ésta página web sino por Wattpad.

Sé que ha muchos no les agrada esa plataforma pero a mi se me hace más sencillo publicar porque puedo hacerlo incluso desde mi celular en el lugar que sea _(a menos que tenga mala señal, pero ese no es el caso)_.

¡Me gustaría que me siguieran en Wattpad, pues continuaré cada historia desde ahí con mi nueva manera de escribir y desde un punto de vista más bonito y fluído!

Pueden encontrarme por el nombre de: Danielle_Chocolatt.

Discúlpenme por éste no ser un capitulo pero en verdad me gustaría que me den una oportunidad en la otra página, además, si ustedes tienen usuario allí estaré encantada de leer sus historias y comentarles con total libertad.

¡Saludos!


End file.
